


Otayuri One shots

by Alluringly_Gucci



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Japan, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime, Russia, Shounen, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluringly_Gucci/pseuds/Alluringly_Gucci
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin had their own side story? Well, hopefully, this book gives you a little glimpse of it! From fluff to angst without forgetting the smut, luckily I get to serve all your fantasies!A compilation of Otayuri one shots to make you feel giddy!P.S: I do not usually take requests but if your idea is good enough, I might write something for you so feel free to pm me anything.~Fluff~Smut~AngstTop: OtabekBottom: Yuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: otayurio





	1. Dainty ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Where Otabek casually sneaks into Yuri's ballet's practice room causing the later to transmute into a clumsy mess.
> 
> (Fluff)

"Yuratchka! Will you please concentrate?" The elderly woman yelled from the top of her lungs, her eyes darkening with anger before her head snapped in the direction where Yuri was intensely glaring at.

Seated on the wooden floor, looking as unfazed as never, was a someone not unknown to any of them provided his regular visits. He never really disturbed; he simply watched but this mere action of his frequently caused a young teenager to lose his means.

Lilia Baranovskaya - the teacher - and Otabek Altin - the onlooker - made one of the most challenging eye contacts ever; as if silently disputing their respective authority and dominance towards the younger male who could only stare out of embarrassment. Why did his boyfriend have to be so protective? He was no child to be constantly monitored even if somehow, he legitimately was a baby.

Yuri cleared his throat so as to catch the attention of the two individuals. Without placing another word, he executed the arabesque his teacher had been desperately wanting him to do correctly for the past few minutes. His legs were positioned rigidly and straightly and yet, nothing in the whole world could come as close to elegance as compared to this ballet figure.

"Otlichno!" Lilia exclaimed triumphantly before walking towards her favourite student - not like she would ever admit it out loud though. Her hands gently grazed the blond's body in an attempt to perfection the position even more. The male was used to this form of touching coming from the woman but lucidly, his boyfriend wasn't quite appreciating it. His face was literally heating up and if you looked closely, you could almost see the white fumes evaporating from the surface of his head. It made the younger let out a low chuckle.

Otabek was starting to lose his shits when Lilia's hand unintentionally lifted his baby's purple shirt by the tiniest of millimetres. He even inhaled sharply, causing a few girls in the room to look at him and giggle before flushing red upon realisation that they had been caught. They were all shippers. And they were absolute fans of the ice skater too.

Soon enough, the class regained its normal pace while Otabek tried to make himself as invisible as he could. He was even contemplating hiding behind the stack of bags probably belonging to the dancers but decided against it, knowing he would probably attract all the attention if a single item came to fall down.

The blond on the other hand was trying his level best not to allow those beautiful chocolate brown eyes intently looking at him to distract him. Lilia was supposed to choreograph his next program for an upcoming competition and if ever she judged he wasn't putting all his might into practice, she may as well back off anytime. Yakov would then kill him and he would have to turn to Viktor - something he had no intention of doing. His ego was too precious for that.

"Focus! Focus!" The teacher reminded the group as they stood in a straight line to carry out a croisé.

Anyone watching them would agree that Yuratchka Plisetsky was definitely standing out as compared to the rest. For sure, he didn't compare to anyone else in the eyes of his lover but it was an opinion anyone else shared.

He didn't detach from everyone else due to the fact that he was the only guy in the group; no; rather, he was bound to be the centre of attention due to his finesse and sophistication. It lay all in the way his smooth hair rose and fell as he danced, all the while covering one of his eyes in a mysterious way. It was all in the way his sleek figure captured the rhythm. His body controlled the music; it was clear. It was also in the way he was trying his level best to appear sensual since he knew very well who was watching him. He wanted his boyfriend to strip him naked in his mind.

And to say that the latter was having a hard time processing the choreography when his lover was basically eye-fucking him, was an understatement. The damned mirror where they regularly made eye contact wasn't helping. However, each time such flirtatious stare occured, the petite boy almost always found himself missing a step. However, he was a pro at covering such mistakes up and luck seemed to be on his side, for each time, the ballet mistress was looking at another student.

The minutes felt like hours and even if the class lasted for only 15 minutes after the elder's arrival, it felt like days for him. Now, mind you. He wasn't bored or anything of the sort, it was more like the distance between him and his lover felt unbearable. Eventually, when the course ended, nobody was surprised when Otabek received a middle finger from Yuri. It was his way of showing affection provided that he had difficulties portraying it traditionally. They both had this issue actually.

The middle finger was accompanied by a 'fuck you' - said with all the due love and affection of course.  
"Nice to see you too lov- Yuri." The elder male responded shyly. He started blushing, realising how he almost called his lover in public. The other was blushing even harder and his ghostly pale skin wasn't helping his case.

A few dozens of eyes were riveted on them - girls highkey shipping and lowkey yaoi enthusiasts. The younger concluded they had to get out as soon as possible. He aggressively grabbed his bag from the floor before throwing it on his shoulder with equal vigour. Meanwhile, the brunette had stood up and was shamelessly checking the teenager's beautiful thin body out.  
"Stop." Was the only warning he got when Yuri noticed his endeavours.

The severity of the tone was enough to have chills run down everyone's spine. The little 15 years old could be authoritative if he wanted to!

With a determination on his face coupled with his usual 'don't touch me, I'm mad' natural facial expression, Yuri exited the building with his boyfriend following not very far behind. Undoubtedly, it was pretty hard following a youthful young man who had a lot of energy to give out even after an intense dance practice. Not to mention how the young man in question always seemed to have some sort of issues with the whole wide world.

Ultimately, Otabek managed to catch up with the younger as their hands lightly brushed against each other. The norm wanted them to enlace their fingers right after but even after months of dating, the pair was still shy and awkward to initiate any form of display of affection in public. However, within the intimacy of a bedroom, it was another story.

For sure, they still acted like two high school rivals repeatedly swearing at each other but bad habits don't vanish suddenly like this. Nonetheless, from time to time, Yuri would suddenly feel an urge to cuddle and even if they both would turn as crimson as a tomato, they still snuggled close to each other under the bedsheets until they drifted into a deep slumber. Needless to say that on the following morning, they acted as if none of it truly happened.

"Where are we headed right now?" The older chap asked as he realised they were walking in no specific direction.  
"I don't know." The other boy replied nonchalantly.

"Wanna go grab some food?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna head to my flat so you can take a good shower?"

"I don't know."

At this point, Otabek was rolling his eyes so hard they menaced to get stuck in the back of his head. Having Yuri Plisetsky as boyfriend was sometimes akin to having a child.

"You're pretty."

"I don't kn- WHAT!?" The blond gasped.

The brunette let out a 'tsk' before he added sarcastically:  
"Pretty annoying I mean."

They were now walking on a bridge. The couple admired the stunning water body to their left while the wind whirled, causing their hair to swirl in all directions. The area was deserted and they thus jumped on the occassion to walk closer to each other.

"Me? Annoying? Have you ever seen Viktor and Katsuki?" Yuri pointed out tactfully.  
"I think being annoying is a thing with the Yuris!" Otabek counter-argued. He received a harmless kick in the shoulder blade following such outrageous words. Seconds later, they both bursted into laughter.

They continued to walk and this time, the younger placed his head lovingly on his lover's bicep before grasping his wrist tightly. The action sure did take the elder by surprise - if the cute blush on his tanned skin wasn't saying so already - but he couldn't have been more happy. Slowly and steadily, they were taking their relationship ahead step by step.

"You're an adorable annoying angry teenager..." Otabek whispered softly in the hope that he hadn't been loud enough. However, the blond did hear him clearly but chose not to point it out. Instead, he lifted his head and glanced at the tallest fellow expectantly.

Cautiously, the eldest of the two bent down to steal a quick kiss from his lover. He could tell the latter was smiling when their lips met; even as brief as it was. Oh, how he was whipped!

When they pulled away - too quickly in their opinion - Yuri's sapphire eyes carried an indescriptible glint swimming within the depth of those green oceans. The emotions he was feeling were absolutely powerful. He failed to place words to them and he thought it was better this way. Some things were better left unsaid for some time.

"You know, maybe... Just maybe... I am hungry..." The younger mumbled timidly as he attempted to hide his face in the other's arm.  
"Just maybe huh? What about I buy you some fried Pirozhki?" The brunette demanded cockily.

Immediately, he was getting tackled by a frustrated teenager who had some things to make known.  
"Let me make one thing clear Mr. Otabek Altin. I only eat grandpa's fried Pirozhkis, got it?"


	2. Take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Where Yuri badly wants to be kissed by his boyfriend but the latter doesn't pick up the hints at all.
> 
> (Fluff)

Yuri's eyes darted down for a fraction of a second before he was biting his own lips. Otabek's beautiful mouth was so tempting as he elaborated on his new job at the coffee shop nearby.  
"I mean... I hope it allows me to save enough money for university!" The male exclaimed triumphantly before smiling fondly when he realised his boyfriend's attention was fully on him.

Yuri and Otabek had been dating for the past two weeks but their relationship bloomed from a friendship which started a few years back. And as you may have guessed it, they hadn't kissed yet. At first, none of them really minded but the younger was starting to get bothered. His handsome lover was so stupid that he always failed to pick up the hints when Yuri would attempt to kiss him.

Now, presently seated at a fancy table in one of their favourite restaurants, the teenager's hormones were driving him nuts. The situation was rather delicate for him to straightforwardly jump into the elder's laps and kiss the life out of him for they weren't exactly alone. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki were also seated at that same table.

The two previously mentioned fellows had invited themselves at the lovers' table when they noticed their presence. Well; rather; Viktor had invited himself while the elder Yuri had no other choice than follow.

"And what about you Yurio? What have you been up to recently?" The silver-haired man queried.  
The said lad let out a very expected response.  
"It's none of your business Viktor."  
The eldest feigned outrage but none of them could truly be mad at the youngest. He was way too adorable even if he hated when people referred to him like this.  
"Ah, our Yurio hasn't changed a bit!"

In due time, their food arrived - an assortment of Russian dishes coupled with a few westernised eatables. While having lunch, Yuri and Viktor happened to be extremely touchy with each other; actions which a little kitty didn't particularly appreciate. To make it worst, the elder couple happened to share a quick secretive kiss and that was when Yurio lost his shits.

Hands fisted in balls, his eyes darkened and somehow managed to moisten also. It was unfair. How could his friends shamelessly be flirty in public while he had to deal with an idiotic boyfriend who couldn't even take fucking hints.

A soft touch helped in appeasing his anger.  
"Yura? Is everything okay?" Otabek asked gingerly with his hand tenderly placed onto the other's one.  
"Perfect." Yuri gritted before violently removing his hand from the table only to place it on his laps. He hated the fact that he was so desperate to be kissed. Of course, he knew his boyfriend surely wasn't ready for such a step yet but he couldn't help wonder why. As far as he was concerned, he had always found himself perfectly erotic and irresistible. What was he missing in Otabek's eyes?

"You sure?" The elder demanded further. He was truly worried and he knew something was off. He legitimately thought it was the other two's presence accounting for his lover's frustration.

As the brunette tried making sure the blond was seriously fine, he ended up moving incredibly close. Yurio jumped on the occasion to attempt and initiate a kiss. He didn't care anymore whether they were in public, he tilted his head slowly and started leaning in. His tongue darted out to lick at his suddenly dry lips and his heart hammered in his chest. His boyfriend was millimetres away - at arm's length.

But of course, this ain't a fairy tail where the prince merely kisses the princess to wake her up from a deep slumber. Reality does hit hard like a tight slap.

Yes.

Otabek moved away as if nothing had just happened.

The blond wanted to strangle him to death and he had his reasons. If they weren't seated in a restaurant, he would have already shouted and kicked something in the process.  
"Woah Yurio!" The Japanese exclaimed. "You look like you are about to explode! Are you okay? Is your food spicy or something?"

"Actually no. Not spicy enough." The youngest replied sarcastically as he glanced sideways to the one on his left, who obviously didn't get it. He merely smiled but his smile was so adorable... Argh why did he have to be so cute? Yurio couldn't stay mad for long.

However, the frustration kept of resurfacing each time Viktor and Yuri would kiss or hold hands. The youngest wondered why life was so unfair to him. Why couldn't he do such things too?

He fisted the table cloth harshly and Otabek noticed it. He knew something was wrong but couldn't exactly seem to figure out what.  
"Yura? Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything..." He whispered before resting his chin on the said lad's shoulder. He was unpleasantly surprised when the blond moved away only to stand on his two feet before glancing at the couple right across him with utmost anger.

"Is something wrong?" The other Russian asked in a worried voice. Albeit, the pissed teenager was already starting to walk in direction of the door, leaving a flustered boyfriend behind to contemplate his next actions. Swiftly, he got hold of his wallet and removed a few notes which he placed on the table before running after the youngster. Yuri was already very far ahead but Otabek eventually managed to catch up with him.

"Yuri wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from where I was."

In other circumstances, Otabek would have snickered.  
"Can I walk with you then?" He instead asked.  
The younger simply shrugged but otherwise made no attempt to push the other male away. He was getting some alone time with him afterall. Viktor and the other Yuri could be very invasive at times.

The promenade - if even it could be referred to as one - was relatively calmer than expected. Sure, they didn't talk at all but it was comfortable enough. From time to time, the younger would kick a rock or swear at some birds passing by but that was basically it. No tangible words were pronounced.

No matter how mature Otabek was as compared to the other, he was starting to overthink. He blamed himself for his boyfriend's sudden silence; wondering whether he had said or done something he shouldn't have. Maybe it was an insult which went too far? Or a sarcastic comment which he should never have uttered? Or yet, maybe it was because Yuri was jealous concerning something he had done? He was indeed clueless.

It wasn't before they had reached the smaller boy's doorway that the elder panicked. He couldn't let the other go on bad terms. He wanted to sort things out or else he knew both of them would not be able to sleep.

"Yuri wait!" He called out when the latter started walking away without sparing him a last glance.  
"What?" The blond responded with his back still turned.  
"A-are you pissed with me? D-did I do something wrong? Baby... Talk to me..." There was so much vulnerability in Otabek's voice that even the most cruel man could never have stayed impassive. And of course, the little cat's supposedly cold heart did multiple flips too.

He inhaled sharply to restore his normal heart rate but it was in vain. He was truly, madly and deeply in love with the man desperately calling out for him as if his life depended on it.

Yuri turned on his heels and started stomping in direction of the brunette. Once he was millimetres from him, he let out a sardonic scoff.  
"You're a fucking idiot Otabek Altin, you know that?" He growled.

Before the older chap had an opportunity to place in a response, his lover had grabbed his collar and pulled him down so that they were relatively on the same level. Without any warning, Yuri crashed his lips onto the other's slightly chapped ones.

Butterflies went crazy.

Fireworks exploded.

A bright and warm fire had been ignited.

For sure, the kiss did surprise the elder at first provided he had never expected his lover to intiate such a thing. However, as he calculated the way Yuri's mouth seemingly moulded perfectly against his, the pieces of the puzzles were reassembling themselves in his mind. The Russian teenager had just been craving a kiss, due to which he was acting like a pricey brat.

Slowly and lovingly, Otabek wrapped his arms around the younger's waist to pull him impossibly close. The aforementioned fellow moaned in the kiss as he felt a wave of pleasure take possession of his body.

They were both too invested in the kiss to realise the impact of the action. They had just taken one step forward.

At last, they had to pull away to catch some air.

"Yeah... I admit it... I'm a fucking idiot Yura."

"You're my fucking idiot. You're mine."

{A/N: Alright, do you guys wanna see smut next or angst?}


	3. Wish I were her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Despite being madly in love, Otabek and Yuri are seperated due to the elder's stupid actions.
> 
> ~ Highly inspired by the song 'Heather' by Conan Gray (which I recommend listening to while reading).
> 
> (Angst)

Yurio's eyes refused to get ripped from the heartbreaking sight. He felt an absolute feeling of hurt which he nurtured in the hope it would finally destroy him at the end. He wanted to cry when Otabek gently brushed this bitch's hair away from her face from across the table. Why was he even seated here? Why had he accepted to come in the first place?

As if it wasn't already hard for the teenager, their eyes had to meet. It was so brief and yet it meant so much. Yurio could never have felt worst in his whole life. It seemed like a rusted dagger had been firmly inserted into his heart and as he moved, it would slowly cut a tiny piece of tissue until it would eventually burst. He would choose death a million times if it could replace the torture he was experiencing.

Yet, the boy had a façade to keep. He refused to appear vulnerable even if the tears brimmed his eyes until his vision became all blurry. He would never allow them to roll down his cheeks. It was the easy route and he wanted it the hard way. If he was to feel hurt, then he had to perish and not simply tolerate it.

He had difficulties in believing the one seated in front of him was the same person who made love to him one week ago. Things had gone astray in the lapse of 7 days.

Slowly and tentatively, Yurio's orbs dared to venture further away. He was looking at the female now. There was no denying - she was really beautiful. A goddess. She was Russian too yet had nothing to do with how the youngster looked. Her pale blue eyes literally stared into your soul and her skin was so light you could see her veins.

She had the curves in the right places and was just seductive enough to catch the attention of most people when she would enter a room. She was polite and friendly - something Yurio got to observe for himself when she talked to him without knowing who he truly was - and very much tactful in his opinion. She was extremely tall; gorgeous to sum it up. And her name was equally beautiful.

Emilia.

She was perfect and that was all the youngest found to reproach her - being too perfect. If only she had some flaws which at least could give him a concrete reason to hate her. But she did not and it sucked. It wasn't Emilia's fault. Otabek Altin had been the biggest asshole in the story.

The newly formed couple had known each other for a while now due to working together but the brunette had never portrayed any form of interest in her regards. The girl on the other hand was always flirty and it frequently caused the blond's blood to boil when she would hang out with them.

It certainly wasn't her fault when she decided to ask the older male out. For her, the teenager was just another friend of her crush. She didn't know the two boys shared a special something. Now, nothing was left anymore.

And Yuri felt used. Oh, so badly used before getting thrown away like some disgusting sex toy. He genuinely thought Otabek was different. He gave his whole self to someone for a night without restraints when the said person didn't deserve such a gift at the end.

To add fuel to the fire, ever since, the frustrated young boy could never have felt more self-conscious. His ego had been shattered and when usually, he liked his relatively feminine body, it was now starting to repel him. He was thinking of growing some muscles or at least display masculine features like Jean-Jacques Leroy or Otabek himself.

Speaking of whom, the latter was intensely glancing at the individual who was straight in his line of vision. Yuri Plisetsky - such a wonderful name for a golden person. But of course, he saw beyond the mask and could tell the smaller had been hurt badly. Thankfully, he also knew it was his fault but to him, there was no other way. Yuri deserved better than an ice skater still in the fucking closet. Not to mention how scared he was if his parents ever found out he had hooked up with a boy who was legally still considered a child. This whole situation was great!

So, when this cute female coworker showed interest in him and went all in by asking him out, he accepted despite not feeling any romantic feelings for her. It was his own way of telling Yurio he could find way better and had a whole life to go. Why waste it on an immature 19 years old?  
Furthermore, he even convinced himself he could develop attachment for Emilia on the long run. It was actually working; at least, so he thought.

Yurio's and Otabek's peculiar eye contact was interrupted by the entrance of Yuri Katsuki in the dining room.  
"Yurio! You came!" He exclaimed loudly with enthusiasm clear in his voice.  
Usually, the younger Yuri would always try his level best to run away from the other's tight hugs. However, this time, it was different. He found solace and comfort in the embrace, surely shocking the eldest Yuri who nonetheless hugged his younger friend even tighter. He knew something was off but wasn't going to ask about it in front of others.

Instead, when they pulled away, the elder silently queried about the whereabouts with his eyes. The blond brushed it off with a light shrug of the shoulders and was saved by the entry of Viktor with pipping hot dishes in hand.

You see, they had been invited by Viktor and Yuri for a dinner to celebrate a very special occasion. The two were finally getting married and were so excited about it! And they couldn't imagine not sharing such an exceptional moment with their closest friends. Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti were all invited. The couple had wanted to host the dinner at their place itself - a luxurious penthouse with view on the city - for it felt more personal and intimate.

It was supposed to be a happy moment and the teenager promised himself not to ruin it with his own failed love story. It wasn't supposed to matter that some asshole's girlfriend had tagged along even if she wasn't invited; even though, logically, it did account for something. This wasn't something to do; basic societal norms you could call it.

Once everyone was seated at the table, the elder Russian said some loving words directed to his husband-to-be. Yurio had been wanting to puke throughout but deep inside, he knew he was just being jealous.  
"Thank you for being my first and my last..." Viktor whispered softly.  
His first. And his last. The adolescent could not relate. His first didn't even know he was the only person he had ever slept with. His first had treated him like a mere whore. This same first was looking at him from across the table with his girlfriend seated next to him.

It was too much.

The first tear fell down.

"Yurio!? Are you crying?" Phichit asked rather loudly. It had the said lad mumble a 'fuck' under his breath as he clumsily attempted to wipe his eyes.  
"What? No!"

For once, he was elated that his Russian friend was a little bit narcissist.  
"Our Yurio is crying because his best friends are getting married! Awww! That's so cute!" The silver-haired tattered.

Besides, nobody mentioned the crying incident again throughout the dinner. However, it didn't change much for Yurio who barely touched his food. His oesophagus had closed on itself, to his great discomfort. Both swallowing and breathing were hard to him; specially when Emilia's hands repeatedly touching Otabek were in his line of vision. He fucking hated it in here and had to get away else he knew he would suffocate to a point of no return.

The regular eye contacts weren't helping at all. Yurio tried his level best listening to whatever gay shit Christophe was talking about but all he could truly focus on was his cloying headache and the way he was involuntarily shaking. This wasn't good.

His eyes searched for those of his only anchor at the table. Usually, he would have discretely signalled the Kazakh but this time, his heart was begging the only Japanese guy in the room to help him the best he could. When their eyes eventually met, the elder Yuri discerned utmost sadness swimming within those beautiful and precious green irises of his youngest friend. It broke his heart.

Swiftly, Yurio was typing away a message which he lost no time in sending. Sneakily, the Japanese guy opened his recent inbox, feigning a laugh when Viktor turned to him to acknowledge some stories he had been sharing when truth be, he was more worried than anything else.

I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going to suffocate to death.

You want to go on the terrace? The elder typed. Just go on the balcony of my bedroom. The door is open. I'll find some excuse for you. I hope you'll feel better and if you need me, just call me.  
He sent the text and the distinguishable noise of a notification being received was heard.

After reading the short paragraph, the youngest used his phone as an excuse to go away. He would never admit it out loud but he was truly thankful to have Yuri in his life. And Viktor too, but he was way less prone to acknowledge this one. He gestured to the device before mumbling an 'excuse me' as he promptly made his way to the location indicated to him.

He absolutely loved Viktor and Yuri's bedroom. It was cosy - you would just want to get under the grey fluffy blanket and go to sleep. However, the youngster abstained from doing so as he didn't know what kind of activities his two friends indulged in under those same sheets. Instead, he followed what was directed to him and slid open the large window frame giving way to a large comfy balcony where he could totally imagine his friends canoodling while having breakfast on early mornings.

He couldn't help it when he visualised himself with Otabek kissing and hugging at this exact location. He had been wanting to retreat himself to avoid thinking of the previously mentioned male but he ended up doing exactly that. How pathetic.

Otherwise, the surroundings were stunning. The sky was mostly dark if it wasn't for the orange hues painting the few clouds scattered on the vast canva that was the sky. Some part were almost red - a colour close to anger and pent up frustration. An evening wind was blowing which contributed to swirling Yuri's long hair in all directions. The air flow caressed his burning cheeks in an appeasing way and only then did he dare to close his eyes.

Albeit, all he could see in his mind was one person - Emilia. He knew he wasn't even half that pretty and yet, he also knew his bond with her boyfriend was deeper. It was simply more. It was past sexual attraction. When they touched and kissed, it didn't just feel like fireworks; it felt like the whole fucking universe was exploding and recreating itself once again.

Without even realising it, Yurio was crying his eyes out and letting out the most heartbreaking noises ever. He was too gone to a land of self pity and outrage to hear the footsteps approaching. He almost shit his pants when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"What the f-!" He yelled. Immediately, he was wiping away his tears in spite of it being of no use - the person had already seen his deplorable state.

"Shh... Shh... I'm here Yura..." The newly arrived individual whispered softly before running a hand on the whimpering fellow's back.  
Yura.  
Only one person called him like this.

It was enough to have Yurio react with utter violence.  
"Get your filthy hands away from me!" He growled as he promptly started stepping back to create the maximum distance between him and Otabek. However, the latter was more agile and caged the smaller boy between his body and the metal bars behind him. The position was scarily dangerous for various reasons. Firstly, there was emptiness behind them and secondly, they were so close that they were basically breathing the same air.

No matter how hard the younger was drying his eyes with the palm of his hands, the close proximity with the other only caused him to cry even more. Why was he being tortured like this?  
"Shouldn't you b-be with your girlfriend right now?" He managed to hiccup out.

Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't let my friend go through hardships alone. I'm sure she'll understand." He replied.  
Just when Yuri thought he couldn't get hurt even more, life proved him wrong.  
"Oh? We're friends now?"

The blond started pushing the elder away; the latter making no attempt to counter the strength. Instead, he allowed a reasonable distance to be created between them.  
"We were always friends Yura." It hurt him to even pronounce these words but he thought this was the best he could say. He wanted the Russian to move on because if he stayed, he was going to get hurt. Their families would be completely opposed to their union and it would only make life harder for the teenager. Someday; Otabek thought; he was going to understand.

By now, the feminine boy had almost stopped sobbing. Rather, a disbelieved expression was prominent on his face.  
"Right." He spat out before rolling his eyes and facing away. He couldn't even enjoy the panoramic view anymore all thanks to the fucker who had interrupted his outburst of emotions. He made a mental note not to cry again in a place which wasn't his locked room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the younger spoke again. He was calmer by then.  
"Why even are you here? Scared I'm gonna jump off or something?"  
He felt the other walk closer until he saw him, from the corner of his eyes, to his right. The words previously uttered caused a wave of anxiety to wash over Otabek. He hadn't really envisaged such a thing before the younger pointed it out. Was Yuratchka truly capable of commiting suicide? Did he take death so lightly that he even dared to joke about it?  
"Yura, don't say such things. While you may want to end it all, some people are on their death beds struggling to stay alive in order to have even one more second with their loved ones."

The other chap rolled his eyes once again. This was getting way too philosophical for his mind.  
"Nobody would even care if I died." He murmured.  
He was far from imagining that his words would cause the other to lose his shits. Otabek grabbed Yuri's arm with consequent pressure and forced him to look at him.

There was so much which the younger boy was trying to portray at that instance. Courage, phlegm, apathy and indifference. However, hidden behind all of this was a fragile vulnerability which threatened to show through the means of tears.

Suddenly, it all dawned upon the elder. This was the reason why he had fallen for the Russian in the first place. Yuri Plisetsky was so precious and the Kazakh was drawn to this sensitivity which had to be protected. He was drawn to the way Yuri only seemed to let his guards down when he was with him. He was drawn by the unconditional trust the other had in his regards.

And yet, the brunette had fucked up big time. He had shattered what he had promised to shield. He had done exactly what he feared others would do to the younger. He had become the monster he usually saw in others.

It was involuntarily that Otabek's hands rose up to caress the blond's wet cheeks.  
"Don't." Was the only warning he got except none of them moved away. Steadily, they were perilously inching closer to each other. They knew what they were about to do could be fatal but still, it felt so right, they could not resist.

It was no surprise when their lips met. The whole galaxy went through some sort of Big Bang and their heads spun, spun and spun. Yuri's arms went flying around the other's neck to pull him closer. A warm tongue invaded his mouth, claiming a dominance which he almost instantly got. The younger mewed in the kiss - a sound savoured by the elder's mouth.

This was so wrong.

This felt so unerring.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow - time seemingly paused around them. They pulled away briefly, giving enough time to the Russian to place a few words in between.  
"Why would you ever kiss me?"  
He got rewarded by another passionate kiss as a reply. Not like he was complaining though.

Soon, they got lost in an avalanche of neck kisses and sweet nothings which appeared to be completing them. They were painting a beautiful picture with all their worries miraculously vanished. For this brief instant, everything had fallen in place.

"Oh fuck, I'm hard now..." Otabek whispered sensually right next to the blond's ear. Next thing Yuri knew, his legs were being wrapped around the older guy's waist before they were sucking each other's lips again.

Still, it was starting to become too mesmerizing to be true. They couldn't patch up like this when the brunette had acted like a complete asshole, ignoring the one he had deflowered for an entire week.

So, when a voice from behind them startled them and interrupted their make out session, they knew they were doomed.

"What the fuck is happening here?" The person growled angrily.

{A/N: Part 2?}


	4. Wish I were her pt. 2

Yurio failed to comprehend what was happening until he felt a burning sensation spread to his scalp. Fingers had gripped his soft hair and were pulling with an out-of-this-world strength. He felt the tears well up in his eyes due to the pain it was causing. 

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend you faggot!" 

Emilia would not shut up - screaming from the top of her lungs while refusing to let go of the youngest who despite fighting back, was getting pulled with scaring vigour. He felt like his whole body would give up on him and that he would probably end up bald or at least with a naked patch on his head. 

Fortunately, he was saved by Otabek who was clearly stronger than both of them combined. The elder grabbed the teenager's arm and pulled him backwards until he had managed to separate the two. Meanwhile, all the others had gathered on the balcony; all of them confused to the core. They watched as the female let out loud protests, body almost latching on Yurio once again if it wasn't for her boyfriend who was now standing between the two. 

"What's happening here?" Viktor queried but his voice was royally ignored by the only ones who could bring him answers. 

"Otabek! What the fuck do you think you were doing right now!" Emilia growled as she grabbed the said lad by the collar to shake the hell out of him.   
"Why was this asshole kissing you?" 

Getting no concrete response, she turned to the blond and glared at him with an anger like no other. If a stare could kill, Yuri would have been dead by now.   
"And you little piece of shit! Is this funny to you? Tempting other people's boyfriends? I swear I will-" And again, she was trying to grab a fistful of the Russian's hair under the shocked eyes of the others. 

At this point, Christophe was leaning against the transparent frame with his champagne flute and was watching the drama. Phichit was right next to him except his expression was coated with worry and concern. As for Viktor and his fiancé, they were all over the place trying to calm the people down. This was definitely not how they had imagined the dinner. It was supposed to be a happy moment, not some break up meeting whatsoever. 

"Stop it. For fuck's sake stop. Do not talk to Yuri like this."   
Everyone was surprised by the tone of Otabek's voice. It was severe and dominant, having everyone mute and frozen in place. It was as if he was trying his level best to keep his composure but was clearly failing.   
"Oh? So I should shut up and let you kiss this manwhore of yours now?" His girlfriend riposted. 

"Watch your mouth!" 

Yurio had grabbed the Kazakh's arm in a soothing way while Viktor and Yuri had taken a few steps forward in order to intervene if needs be. 

"Oh? I should watch my mouth? You were the one kissing him! And I shouldn't be mad about it? What even do you find attractive in him? Come on Otabek!" 

Now this was hurtful and disrespectful. Yuri felt like crying but he knew better than doing so. He didn't give anyone anytime to process anything before he had stepped in front of the brunette in order to face the girl. He wasn't letting himself get humiliated for anything. People had mocked his feminine physique in the past and he had promised never to let this happen again. 

"Now listen up you idiot! This manwhore you are talking about got fucked by your boyfriend before you even entered the picture so I would suggest you shut that shitty mouth of yours!" The youngest groaned. "And you may not find me attractive but you have no right to point to me like this. I'm a human being too, not some shit which you can humiliate whenever you please! I've been tolerating you for a while but clearly, you seriously failed to realise that you have been the biggest third wheel all this time!" 

Emilia was absolutely discombobulated by the pieces of information she had just received. All this while, she had been hindering and interfering in another relationship without knowing? She couldn't be blamed, she had no way of knowing. Otabek Altin had been the biggest fucker here. 

"Is what he is saying true?" She asked almost inaudibly. When the brunette meekly nodded, she could only gasp. She physically felt the pain of a broken heart.   
"B-but this happened before I dated you I swear! I-" He tried elaborating but the chick was already starting to walk away and they all knew better than to stop her. 

"You're such an asshole Otabek. Oh my gosh... I can't believe you played with me like this!" 

And just like that, she was sprinting out, leaving six individuals to stare at each other with all the due awkwardness.   
"Wow this was entertaining. You want a drink sweetheart? I hell do!" Christophe exclaimed like the sassy queen he was before grabbing Phichit's arm and dragging him out of the room. 

The elder Yuri also entangled his fingers with those of his husband-to-be before turning to his two friends.   
"We'll leave you two to talk. Please don't break anything. I do not wish to walk in again to someone assaulting our Yurio."   
They exchanged worried glares before they too were gone. And again, it was back to being the Russian and the Kazakh. 

Things couldn't have been more bizarre. Neither knew where to start. While Otabek mentally cursed himself for letting his hormones have the upper hand again when it concerned Yuri, the latter was rather happy concerning how it all turned out. It wasn't that bad afterall. 

"Beka, you realise your ex is right. You're actually an asshole..." The younger pointed out as he pressed himself against the metal bars surrounding the balcony once again. The air was now chilly and it was mainly dark. A few clouds adorned the sky and fresh breeze kept on blowing. He felt the other moving before the brunette ended up next to him in a similar position. 

"I know... I'm the biggest fucker out there..." 

There was a pregnant pause where they breathed rather loudly for some reason. To accentuate some dramatic effect it seemed. 

"Why did you play with me? And why did you play with her too? Was I not enough? Was I never enough?" Yuri eventually demanded. His voice was so soft and frail - it felt like it was going to break. 

"No Yura... It's nothing like this. It has always been you. Just you..."

Otabek grabbed the blond's chin tenderly and forced him to look in his direction. He was met with those beautiful cool eyes which had his legs feel weak. Those same eyes carried tears a while ago but he was thankful they were gone now.

"I was scared... And I still am. I'm terrified of what others will say; not only because we're two boys but because of the huge age gap between us. And I can't help it... A part of me knows you deserve better. You deserve to be loved by someone who'll love you without fearing what society has to say about it... And I doubt I am this person... " The brunette explained.

Yuri immediately melted because fuck, this was so cute. He brought his hand to the elder's cheek and caressed the skin.  
"But I do not want anyone else. I want you. For sure, we have a lot to work on; both of us but I have never been so sure about this. You may have hurt me but I still want you. I always will. So please, please Beka, don't push me away because I won't be able to bear it... "

"Yura..."

Their lips met midway with sparks flying around as if it was the first time they were doing this. They kissed with a passion transcending lust and love. They were ready to start a new beginning while building their love cocoon filled of trust and happiness. When they pulled away a few seconds later, they knew everything had changed.

"Hey... We should probably apologise to Viktor and Yuri... We just ruined their night right there!"

{A/N: I know this chapter was super shitty😭😭 I'm sorry but I haven't been very inspired lately. I promise to make it up to you guys by publishing a bomb ass one shot next😭 Till better days, your insecure author. Also, happy late birthday to our baby Yurio!}


End file.
